Regular Idiot
by BenevolentPariah
Summary: Dave is a regular at a normal cart dinner, but it isn't the food he keeps going back for.
1. Chapter 1

He sits down at his regular table, hoping he can see her today, a man wearing a red t-shirt with a gear on it, while a black vest rest on his shoulders, was scanning the room looking for someone, _there she is_, he says to himself, a woman walks up to him and says, "You again, let me guess, you'll have your usually as always?"

"Guess I'm that easy to figure out huh?" The man says as he smiles at her, lost in her jade eyes. Her long black hair was perfectly curled around her shoulders so when you look at them, you notice her benevolent smile.

"No, its just, you always come in here at same time, sit at the same table, and order the same thing to eat. Don't you every get tired of it." The girl smiled at the man before her, as if she was glad that he kept coming in.

"Well a man's gotta eat." The man notices her 80's style waitress outfit, match the theme of the mini restaurant they were at perfectly.

"But not the same thing over and over." She exclaimed, while restating her point, she gently set her hands on her hips.

"Not really, it's grown onto me." The man knew he was smiling, he knew because it was a feeling he never usually has on his face, but when he talks to her, the smell of spring in her hair, how she was smiling. Her smile, which was the only reason he kept coming to this restaurant day by day.

"Okay I'll be back with your order ummm, you know, you always come here and I never got your name. May I ask what it is?"

"Dave," he almost shouted at her, "c-call me Dave." He says with pride, as if he just won the lottery, why was that so important, he couldn't figure out why he said his name like that.

"Well, Dave, as you can read, my name is Jade." She says while pointing at her name tag. She then turns around and walks towards the kitchen. Dave couldn't help but stare as she walk away slowly towards the kitchen, he didn't notice how she had her head turned to him slightly, he could see it on her tan skin she was blushing, he hurried and tried to look as preoccupied as possible, which meant he pull out his out his phone, when he looked back up he could see she disappeared into the kitchen.

_Why am I acting like this_ Dave asked himself, _I mean I'm a music producer, I see famous people every day, hell I have top models trying to sleep with me all the time. So what makes her any different, is it her smile, her eyes, maybe it is because she treats me like, like, I'm somebody?_

He stills remember that night last month, it was raining and he just got out of one of the longest meetings he had to attended, like really, so he help some girl rise to fame, he could barely remember her name, all he could remember about her is she somehow "set fire to the rain" in her song or something like that, he was on his way home till he remembered he didn't eat a single thing the whole day, his head began to feel light, and all he saw was a red and blue neon sign that read "OPEN" and with no hesitation he drove there, he remembered sprinting inside to avoid the rain like it as a crazy fan, inside was empty, the smell of burnt bacon, coffee, and grease filled his nose, _should of stop at mickey d's or something_, he keep saying before he took a seat at some random booth, _pretty sure either A. The food is going to have spits galore and give me food poisoning or B. It's gonna taste like one of Rose's meals, either way I'm screwed. _

Till he heard an angelic voice asked him a question, "Hi welcome, would you like to try our special blueberry and coffee combo today?" when Dave looked up to decline the offer he gazing into her Jade eyes, before he knew what was going on his head was shaking up and down like an cat watching a dog trying to catch a bouncing ball, "Okay give me a second." She turned around and yelled to the cook, who responded with a middle finger in the air as he started to flip some pancakes, "Luckily for you we have so many pancakes here we don't know what to do with them." Dave was still speechless, yet he tried to mind his own business so he looked out a window and began to watch the rain fall, he usually could careless of his waitresses but for some odd reason, he felt bad so when he turn back to strike a conversation with her, she was gone and all that was left was a cup of coffee, and a plat.

Dave scan the area to find his waitress yet she was nowhere in sight, the cook came to the counter drop the pile of pancakes that had a smile on them, and told Dave they were closing soon, he stood there for a while talking to Dave about many dumb rom-com movies, when Dave asked why his pancakes had smiley faces on them, the cook just said that the waitresses thought he was having a bad day. When Dave finished his food he said goodbye to his new friend and left but, the only trouble was, he couldn't get that girl off his mind. The next day he left the studio early to go see if she was working, as soon as Dave reach the restaurant he saw her, entering with a smile on her face, _so that's what time she works_. And ever since then for some odd reason he would go to the restaurant every day, an hour after she got to work just to see her.

"Here you go Dave, hope you enjoy." Dave snaps out of his train of thought. "So what were you thinking about or were you asleep." Jade sets down a plate of blueberry pancakes, along with a cup of black coffee, Dave wasn't use to black coffee but ever since that night, he became ratter fond of it, meanwhile Jade was trying to take a peek behind Dave's thick black tinted glasses, yet before she can catch a glance at his crimson red eyes, he look her in the eyes and smiled.

"Just taking a quick nap, nothing much." You can hear sass coming out of Dave, _Dave you're a damn, idiot, was that the smoothest thing you could have said?_

"Hahaaa, very funny," Dave couldn't help but notice the sarcasms in her voice, "well enjoy your meal." And with that she was off. As Dave ate, the train of thought he had was him calling himself _stupid, you could of kept up that conversation with her, okay when she comes collect the bill, try and ask her out to something._

"Dave? What are you doing here?" Dave looks up and he catches the eyes of a blonde haired, light skin girl with very black lipstick on, her beautiful purple eyes gazing at him.

"Rose?! W-What are you doing here?!" Dave says as his sister was there holding a notepad.

"I work here when I'm not in college, what about you?" She says as she hands her brother the bill.

"Where did Jade go?" Dave asked with such ambition in his voice ignoring his sister's question, his minded raced like it did that night in the rain.

"She just clocked out, why?" Rose smiled as if she finally got dirt on her brother; Dave knew his sister was always looking for a way to play shrink and psychopath with him and anybody else, even when they were kids she always tries to catch him slipping.

Like hell he was gonna give her some dirt on him. "Just wanted to give her the tip for being a nice waitress, but seeing how your here, here's money for the bill."

"What no tip for me?" Rose was trying to play it as smooth as possible, "I'm your sister, and you're supposed to help me out here."

"Your right, I'm sorry." Dave reached into his back pocket, Rose stuck her hand as if she was the victor in this psychological warfare, but instead Dave gave Rose a high five, "Tip: Don't count yourself famous till you got a fan."

With that, Dave turned around and started to head for the door when Rose exclaimed, "That doesn't even make sense."

"To me it does." Dave responded back.

"Red Bitch." Rose whispered.

"Purple Jerk." Dave whispered.

Later on that night, with Jade still on his mind, Dave went to see his best friend at his work.

"How's it going Dave?" The buck tooth, bartender excitedly asked.

"What's up John, how's the night shift so far?" Dave notice his best-friend was wearing his usual blue vest with his white under shirt with his traditional green tie, Dave keeps telling John get rid of the blue vest and get a red one but he swears the blue vest brings out his baby blue eyes.

"Busy, you know how open mic night is here, speaking of which how's it going at your end, you got any new rising artist I should be aware of? If you do, get me an autograph so I hang it up or sell it." John started to pour Dave a glass of Burbin and apple juice.

"Nahhh man, not this week." Dave grab the cup and took a fancy sip from it before setting it down on a costar of a microphone.

"Again man, isn't this the second day in a row, usually you could turn a normal person into a superstar by night." John raised one eyebrow at Dave while he was cleaning another glass.

"Hey talent ain't that easy to come by now." Dave responded before he took another sip.

"Hopefully tonight could help you out." John put away the clean glass before leaning onto the counter.

"I doubt it." Dave shot down the rest of his drink.

John poured Dave some more apple juice, before the lights dim down and a voice came on, it was the bar manager, a tall yet slim women who was wearing a beautiful hand man dress, "Welcome Ladies And Gentlemen, It Is The Time You All Been Waiting For, Open Mic Night! Our First Singer Is New Here And Tonight She Is Singing, Listen To Your Heart By DHT, Here She Is, Jade Harley!"

Dave almost lost it when he heard name Jade, but he hoped it was the girl he was looking for.

"Hey man check it out, it's my cousin." John whispered, and with that the curtains opened up and there was a girl wearing a black dress with green and white dots that make it look like stars glittered in the spot light, her round glasses focus on her jade eyes. Everybody was stunned by her beauty, but, it was the smile that caught Dave's attention, it was one he knew as if it was a haunting melody, and like that she began to sing, and her voice was so soft, it was as if it was an angel singing a ballad of sorrow.

"I swear this is the quietest this bar has ever been during an open mic." John whispered over to Dave who was in a trance to Jades voice. When she was finished, Dave got up and hurried to the side of the stage to meet her while the audience was in an uproar.

As Dave reach the side, Jade was there talking to the bar manager, but before he can get to her he was ambushed by a random girl shouting out "Oh my god it's you Dave Strider, oh my look I'm an upcoming singer and I was hoping I could get you know like an audition or something!" And like that, it spread like a wild fire, Dave was surrounded by crazy people who were looking for a way to make it big, before Dave could do anything a hand pulled him out of the group and into the kitchen.

"So you're a stalker now Dave?" Dave turned around quickly to see the person who saved him, only to meet jade eyes staring into his darken shades.

"What no, I just came to see a friend of mine and you just so happen to me here." Inside Dave's mind was a small voice saying _play it cool_ stuck on repeat.

"So, are you some famous person or something?" Jade asked, "I mean nobody regular gets swarmed like that."

"I'm a music producer, and a pretty good one at it." Dave stated.

"Really now?" Dave knew something was up when he heard sarcasm in her voice again and like that she turned the tables, "Mr. Strider, you know if you would've told me your last name I would of found out earlier instead of this chaos."

"Well can you blame a guy?"

"Yes I can."

"How bout I make it up to you, say, I take you out for lunch sometimes?"

"Don't you mean an audition?"

"No just you, me, and some food, that so hard to ask for?"

"Hmmm no, not really." Jade turned around and grabbed a pen, grab Dave's hand and wrote on it a phone number. "Call me so we can talk about lunch." With that she gave Dave a peck on the cheek and began to walk away towards the exit doors. Dave then glanced at the numbers on his hand, and smiled…

[Sorry it ended badly I'm very sleepy]


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dave, where were you off to in a hurry to just now?" John asked Dave who was still baffled at the event that just happen, his mind and eyes still fixed onto the number that was written on his palm. "Hello, earth to Dave, this is major John speaking, come in Dave." John started snapping his fingers in front of Dave's glasses which woke him from his trance.

"Less dub, more wub!" Dave shouted out before he looked back at John who had jump back a little from shock Dave's reply.

"Hey man, you okay?" John asked his best friend as he calmly regains his pose, John's heart beat was still racing but, being around a Strider for most of his life time he quickly got use to most of the jump scares that comes with it, as well as the puppet ass his brother seem to keep scaring him with. "Is there something wrong?" John asked as he raised his left eyebrow while trying to make a ratter serious face.

Dave shook his head, "Nahhh, I'm alright." Dave turned his head around to reveal that John had his pair of beagle puss glasses that he usually wears to cheer sadden drunk people up with was on his face, Dave gave it his all and tried his best to keep a straight face, which he accomplished easily, "John, may I ask, why in the fuck, do you, have that, on your face right now?" Dave can feel his left eye twitch a little in embarrassment as his best friend had such a thing upon him.

"What, I can't have a little fun?" John said in such a sweet and innocent voice as if he really didn't do a thing wrong at all. Dave usually would've made a snarky retort at John but his mind was still racing, "Hey man, you going to say for the next act, I heard it this next person is going to be a star."

"Sure why not, hopefully I can get a star out of this." Dave said with a sigh as he sits down at the counter. John pours Dave another cup of apple juice and grabs for the bottle Bourbon, but before he could pour it Dave raised his hand to stop John, "Hey man at least buy me dinner first before you try to get me drunk."

"Ah come on it be fun, besides you love your Bourbon with apple juice?" John began to slowly put the bottle of Bourbon away just to see if Dave wanted to change his mind, "You sure you don't want anything strong with that juice?"

Dave knew it was unnatural of him to refused alcohol with his drink but considering what has recently happen, "Yeah, I'm sure man, besides I drove here today, so I also feel like driving home instead of leaving in a cab." Dave picked up his cup of freshly poured apple juice and swirled it around till there was a typhoon in the middle of his cup, it was a habit that he picked up when he would usually mix both his drinks in the cup.

"Hey you know I would've of drove you home you prick." John said as he poured himself a cup of milk, John the proceeded to mimic Dave's motion, "Besides I want to go see bro and Dirk, see how they're doing these days." John then drank his milk in a very seductive way that made Dave smile a little.

"You know as soon as you step inside the house with a very drunk Strider, you're asking for a full on assault of smuppets and very lame rap battles with a freaking lame ass robot, and if you're unlucky enough both bro and Dirk would be awake and ready to 'show you a good time'." Dave shot down his cup of apple juice in seconds, it was easier to do it that way when it didn't have Bourbon in it. Dave lived with his two older brothers, his house is usually filled with hot pockets, shitty swords, plush smuppet ass, orange soda, apple juice, and steam coming from one of them taking a shower, and if you are lucky enough, you might even catch all the Striders stepping out on their own showers in unison. "So unless you feel like dealing with that, I suggest you come over when I tell you man, they smell Nic Cage fans."

"I'm pretty sure I can take of myself man." John processed to slowly indulge himself into his drink before he saw the writing on Dave's hand, "Oh snap, whose number is that?" John asked as he gestured towards Dave's hand with his head.

Dave knew how overly protected John would of gotten if he found out that he was hitting on Jade, the last time somebody tried to hit on one of Johns relatives was when some jackass tried hitting on his older sister in the wrong way, as a retort John head-butted the guy so hard he broke both the guys jaw and nose. "I got it from a guy I meet in the bathroom, he was looking for a good time and I told him I'm cheap." Dave knew how to play it cool so he doesn't start a war with his best friend, he knew when the time was right he would eventually tell John but now wasn't the time.

John puffed up his cheeks as if he was offended by Dave's cold shoulder, "Dude come on man, you can tell me the truth, I won't judge you, was she a cute blonde, does she have a nice chest, what about the butt man, come on tell me man," John then threw both his hands on top of Dave's shoulders and began to shake him gently, "Tell me man, I need gossip in my life, or I will-die." John then began to dramatically act as if his life essence was slowly fading away into the distance and eased up his grip on Dave.

Dave slowly began to raise his eyebrow as his friend slowly started to slump down from his sight and go behind the counter, as soon as John was completely out of his sight Dave grabbed Johns glasses of milk and slowly started to act like he was as if was going to drink John's milk, "Dude you don't stand up this milk is mine." John then shot up faster than he can blink and snatch back his favorite beverage from Dave. "And to answer your question, it's a girl's number that I really want to take on a date for once."

John then began to do a spit take as if it was perfectly cued on time, "Woah, shocker man, is this girl worth it?" John knew his best friend would never start taking it slow in the highlight of his career, so he was truly shocked when he heard his best friend speak about this girl.

"Yeah man, she is totally worth it…" and with that Dave finished his cup of apple juice.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave left early from the open mic night, seeing how many people knew he was there he couldn't have a little peace and quiet while hanging out with his best friend so, he left. He arrived at a beautiful house that over looked a hill, every morning you see the most beautiful sunrise, and the same went with the sun set. It was the only house around in 10 miles so all you can hear is either the waves of the ocean or a fresh beat coming from the Strider house hold. Dave slowly parked his car in their big driveway.

"You just got home to, lil man?" There was a silhouette of a spiky haired man slightly older than Dave, it sat atop their roof cleaning a Katana, it glisten in the moon light as he raised it to inspect his work on the blade, he wore an orange sleeveless hoodie with a black muscle shirt underneath, fit black pants and fingerless gloves.

"Yeah, did you just get home as well Dirk?" Dave second older brother turn to face him, in the moonlight his freckles really showed off his sunglasses that looked identical to their older brother glasses, they both got a pair after watching an anime together, they also bought Dave a pair but he later grew out of them when John bought his current aviators on his thirteenth birthday. "Did you just get home from your boyfriends house?" Dave started to walk towards the other side of the house where they kept a latter, the Strider household always loved being on the roof, that's where they learned everything, where they learn how to walk, how to parkour, how to sing, dance, play instruments, dj, and above all, were they learn to fight.

"Don't mean to correct you, but you mean ex-boyfriend, Mr. English and I broke up about a month ago." He said it in the coldest tone of voice, sure it was just a month ago but it still wasn't one of the most tragic break ups he did, so Dave didn't understand why he acted so cold towards the subject, but Dave never questioned his brother's actions, no matter what the cost. "And to answer another one of your questions it was Bro who just got home, not me and he didn't come alone."

Bro, the strange person that raised both Dirk and Dave since they were young, they didn't know his name and they couldn't call him anything but Bro, not Chris, not Steven, and defiantly not dad, all they just knew was that he was a Strider, and that made them Striders, they weren't sure if they were related to him by blood or not, all they knew was that he was there guardian, and they wouldn't have it another way.

"Did he just get home with mama Lalonde?" By the sound of the name yes, it was Roses mother, which in term made them siblings, they didn't live together due to her busy schedule, but when given the time, you can catch both of them shaking up a bed in one or more way. Which made every kid in there house shudder so they always leave when those two got together. "How bad is it Dirk? And please don't explain it in details." Dave got on the roof and made his way towards Dirk and plopped down next to him.

"They were making out heavily when they got here, they almost got busy on the kitchen table," both Dave and Dirk shudder in silence, Dirk then reached into a cooler right next to him and pulled out a bottle of apple juice and a bottle of perfectly cold orange soda. "Don't worry I will clean the top off later, they didn't even notice me walk past them if Bro hadn't lift his head fr-" Dave raised his hand as to stop Dirk from explaining more details, "Any ways before I left I heard Bro making her moan in Japanese." That was drove the nail to the wall, Dave had to raise his hand to his mouth before he let out all the things he had eaten all day.

"Please don't say anything more." Dave had a slight stutter in his voice from the shock of the story Dirk had just painted in front of him, he then unsealed the apple juice that was in his hand and chugged it in a quick fashioned way so hopping it may wash away all the imagines Dirk left in his head. "So how long have you been up here?"

"About fifteen minutes now, here, I polished yours and Bro's sword as well." Dirk turned around and brought both of the swords out in front of Dave, Dave started inspecting his own sword first, it was shining as if it was brand new. "Yours took me about seven minutes to do, and it took me about two minutes just to do Bro's, looks like he keeps his sword in better condition then both you and I." Dirk held up Bro's sword up to the light and it shined in the moon as if it was in took a direct hit from a beam of light. Bro's sword was you regular katana, but the design on the sword, you couldn't help but notice its true beauty.

"Sure is a beaut, isn't she." Dave grabbed his sword from Dirk and rested it on his lap. "Do you know how long there going to take this time?" Dave was interrupted by an exhausting yawn, "I need to get some sleep tonight man, I got this new singer coming in, apparently she got this song that's going to be really catchy, I mean I listen to a demo of it earlier and it is slight stuck in my head, it goes something like, _Hey I just meet you and this is, _is, something, I can't remember the rest but it is really catchy that's all I can tell you man." Dave recapped his juice and set it to the side, he slowly laid down and stared into the stars and started to think of Jades eyes, how they sparkled like the burning balls of gas in the sky.

"Okay let me do the calculations." Dirk started moving his hands in a fast motion and was doing equations over and over again, Dave had to admit between all the Striders and Lalondes he was as smart as Rose, which meant he was the second smartest person in both their house hold, considering how he manages to build two robots with a self-sustaining ai, and a pair of sunglasses that are way more advance then the upcoming "boogle glasses", so Dave gave him the credit where credit is due.

"Well considering when they got here, adding foreplay, endurance, how fast they both recover, how long she got the week off, how long it's been," Usually when Dirk does the math for how long it would take them to finish, he would start to talk out loud about it.

"Don't forget the dirty talk over the phone." Dave mumbled.

"Thanks for reminding me, the dirty talk, Japanese moaning, do we have strawberries? Wait don't answer that, it should take a total of an hour and forty five minutes, that's how long it would as we speak." Dirk seemed pleased with his fast calculations until he realized that it was going to be a while before they got any sleep, Dirk then threw himself backwards just to lay down next to his younger brother. "What time is it man, just in case we have to go to the Lalonde's house and crash there."

Dave knew the drill, if it was too late they would, if had to, drive from their home all the way to the Lalonde's, they have a spare bedroom and extra cloths over there and vice versa with them. Dave knew that no matter what, if they would have gone to the Lalonde's he would have been bothered by Rose asking about his affiliations with her co-worker, and drone on and on about his "mental" conditions.

Dave slowly checks his watch hoping it was not that late so he can sleep in his own room tonight after all he wanted to call Jade tomorrow and pick her up after her shift and take her on a date, his watch read 1:30am, _not that late_, Dave let out a slight sigh, Dirk raised an eyebrow in anticipation to find out the time, "It's about hotpocket time with milk, so we won't be here long." Dave always talked in code with Dirk, since they didn't want Bro or and of the Lalondes to understand their conversations, so of course he knew what it meant.

"Huh, you still wanna go to _case de Lalonde_?" Dirk didn't really care he could go to work at any time he wanted, or when he got a gig playing in some random night club. All he wanted to do sometimes was sleep the whole day away if not he was willing to work on some robot with one of his weird pals from high school.

"You said about an hour right, so I say we pull up Netflix on my phone, we sit back and enjoy this lovely night, and if you want you can tell me all about your day, sound good, because I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Dave heard a relieved sigh escaping from his brother's mouth. Dirk probably didn't feel like going over to the Lalondes because he didn't want to get into a drinking contest with Roses older sister, Roxy.

As time passed, Dirk and Dave didn't try to watch Netflix, since halfway through a movie Dave's phone died on them, that took about 30mintues off there waiting time, it took another 30mintues for Dirk to tell Dave how his day went how he almost has a break through on his latest idea of hovering turntables, and knowing how Dirk could keep his mouth shut about most things, Dave spilled about his day as well, including the most uncool moment he had when it came to Jade, the only thing he keep out of the story was how Jade was related to John, "Damn man, sounds like you had one hell of an adventure today, which brings me to my big question, where are you going to take her?" and just like that Dave went dumb.

"That is a really good fucking question, and the answer is-" Dave couldn't even phantom his plan to woe Jade, "I really have nothing man, I mean what is there to do to impress a chick without seeming like a total chump." Dave was really stumped on what to do.

"You know there is always the peer, that is cool, romantic and you can look manly still." Dave knew that Dirk had a point, the peer was the perfect place to make it seem like it's a date but it could also be a place for business, perfect for his business date with Jade, if that's what you wish to call it.

Before Dave can praise Dirk for his brilliant idea, they both heard the front door open, and they both watched Bro and Mama Lalonde walk towards Bro car hand in hand, and had the type of aura that spelled sex all over them, Dave couldn't deny them their happiness, but he still couldn't help but shudder, "Finally we can get some-" never had Dirk seen Dave get off the roof, get change, and hop in his bed as fast as he did at that very moment. "So she must really be one hell of a girl to whip him like that." Dirk finally unsealed his soda and took a nice long drink.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes gazed heavily at the clock that sat atop his door, with each passing moment he heard a ticking noise, he was the only one left in the studio and wanted to get paid the whole hour, _just five more minutes, that's all that's left just five more minutes_, Dave was trying his hardest to wait that much more time, he really wanted to drive and go get Jade as soon as possible, but he didn't want to seem all head over heels for her, so he had to wait out those last five minutes, _what to do what to do_.

As soon as a minute passed Dave realized he forgot something important, "Shit I forgot to call her and set up a date!" Dave felt like an even bigger dork then he wanted to admit he was, and without thinking he reached deep down into his right pocket and pulled out his phone and started to type in her number, sure he saved it to his phone but he memorized Jade's number by heart now. His fingers where moving at the speed of sound, as soon as he hit the green icon in the shape of a phone, his mind went blank and he didn't know what to say, _fuck, fuck, fuck, what should I say what should I say, _Dave was slowly losing his cool in seconds. _I know, if it goes to voicemail actually say you want to schedule a date with her, and if she does pick up make some stupid thing up to make her laugh, yeah I am so smooth_!

On the other end of the phone, he could slowly hear it ring, one time, two times, three times, four times, Dave thought he was in the clear around the fifth time before he heard a voice, "Hello? Who's this?" it was the same tone that played in his dreams.

_Okay, lets tell her a funny joke or something, _"Hey there Kendrick, how's it going, I think I dialed the wrong number, I was going to call this amazingly beautiful girl I meet and was going to see if she was free today, looks like I called you sorry." Dave mange to say that while keeping what cool left he had under control, he knew he better not mess this up if he wanted a solid chance with her.

He heard Jade chuckle over the phone, as she cleared her voice, "Oh really? I thought the guys' code was to wait at least two days before you call a girl? But I guess you don't play by the rules do you Strider? Oh well I have time to gossip, so, who is this lucky lady, I'm pretty sure she has a name, unless it's 'amazingly beautiful girl'?" He notice how she tried her best to sound like somebody else, he couldn't hold back a ratter cheerful chuckle.

"Well Anna, she might as well be called that, I mean she sweet, she's kind, has a beautiful voice, perfect smile, and her eyes, they are as beautiful as looking at a droplet of dew on a freshly grown leaf and how fast you would get lost in them could never be put into words." Dave usually didn't flirt like that often, well actually not at all, but when it came to her, he didn't hold back.

On the other line he could imagine her blushing, how he wanted to see that light shade of pink creep across her cheeks, "You're making her sound like one hell of a women there cowboy, and what makes you think you can handle her?" There was a slight stutter in her voice as she tried to keep her voice hidden; still it was as if the words struck her right in the heart.

Dave knew he had to keep her like this if he really wanted to have a chance with her, "Well who wouldn't want to date me I mean come on!" He could imagine the look she had on her face, she probably had her mouth dropped down and was slight shocked of how cocky he was acting which made him giggle a little, "Joking, okay joking, to be brutally honest here I don't think that I stand a chance with a women like her, that's why I'm hoping she is free today, that way, maybe, I can shower her that I really want this chance with her, and that she is special."

_Hook, line, and sinker,_ Dave had the most clam demeanor he would ever have talking to Jade, because he knew what he had just said, could never be topped by anything else he could come up with, he knew that even if he tried his hardest, he could never top what he just said now, and he was praying that it was strong enough to get at least a quick date with her.

"Well I think she should be free soon, around thirty minutes, I say meet her at the theater by the pho shop." This time she didn't even try to hind her voice, Dave could tell that he had a smooth chance at her heart, and did his best not to blow it in a matter of seconds, "And I'd make sure you wear something nice, nothing too nice, but something nice."

Dave took a deep breath of air and gathered what was left of his entire cool being, just to say the last words, "Cool, see her there." And with the push of a button he hung up the call, Dave started to jump up and down like a little kid finding out there is no school, he started to sing and dance before he danced pasted a mirror, he notice he was wearing a suit and tie, _Shit, _and like the flash, he mange to sprint to his car in a matter of seconds entering the keys and speeding off home to go get change.

In the back kitchen of some dinner, a girl was sitting down on a stool with her back against the wall and her phone pressed against her chest, she could feel her heart beat rapidly, she was in a moment of pure bliss before the smell of burning pancake filled the air.

"Holy shit man, what the fuck did you do?" Jade shot up to her feet and was running towards the cloud of black smoke, the smell of burnt pancakes filled her nose before she could even she the mess. "I swear I leave you alone for two minutes and you fuck shit up man." The manager started to fan away all the smoke before setting it aside and letting it cool off.

The manager was kind of short, with really spikey black hair that defied gravity, his pale skin really showed off the freckles on his face, and his candy red eyes made him seem almost unreal, he was yelling at another cook in the kitchen, he was slightly taller than Jade yet was very skinny, he had on a lot of face make up that made him look like a clown, he had mess black hair that made you question if it was his real hair or a wig.

Jade knew she had to work tonight but she really wanted to go on that date with Dave, she been racking up a lot of hours so she could get some time off, knowing her boss, she had to hurry up and do it while he was still on a reasonable level, "Hey Karkat, can I ask you for something?" Jade started to stroll behind her boss as he rushed back to throw away a black sponge or what the smell stated, black pancakes.

"You just did Harley, now what do you want?" Karkat's voice was slightly raspy, he was known for yelling loudly so when he talked in a low normal voice you could tell that either he was really depressed about something or he is so angry if you pushed him off the deep end it be like slapping a sleeping tiger covered in a meat suit.

Jade knew he was almost towards the deep end, so she had to act fast if she wanted the shift off, "Well I was wondering if I could get off early today?" She watched as Karkat almost threw away the pan along with the abomination of food that was burnt, she could see that she was really close to joining the food in the trash.

The look on his face was freighting, she could see the bags under his eyes more toughly now, Jade could see his right eye twitch slowly as he was trying to figure out what she was asking, "Are you really asking me if you can take the time off, when he is working tonight, out of all nights, it had to be this night?" Jade could slowly see his world crashing down in his eyes.

She knew she had to hurry up and come with a back-up plan to help her boss out, "I can call Rose to cover me, she just texted me she was bored, I mean she is better at dealing with faygo boy over there more than any of us could." Jade knew that Rose was done with her studies and was probably writing or reading some random fanfic, and could bring it in to work with her.

Karkat was about to shout back at Jade before he realized Jade was right about it, he began to rub his chin before finally sighing, "Alright, if can get Rose to cover your shift, you can." When Karkat open his eyes Jade was nowhere in sight, he barely caught a glimpse at her as she darted towards the girls backroom.

Jade was frantically calling Rose, _pick up, pick up, pick up, please~ pick up~ _Jade was pacing back and forth while the phone dialed, Jade didn't hear any more ringing, pulled her phone away from to see if it was calling, "Hello?"

"Hey Jade, I was just going to text you, see if you're still at work, what's up?" When Jade heard Roses voice it was as if heaven came down and delivered an angel.

"Hey Rose I was wondering, if it couldn't be too much trouble, could you cover my shift today?" Before Jade could think of a way she could repay Rose, she heard a door open, then close, clothes being gathered, another door open, close, somebody running down stairs, a quick moan, another door open, then a car door opening, and a faint voice in the background shouting _wait, take me with you_, and the a very loud car door shut, "Um, Rose if you are busy I can ask Ne-"

Before Jade could even finish her sentence Rose quickly interrupted Jade, "No! I mean, it's okay, I'm fine covering your shift, I mean it." Jade could hear Roses car speeding down the street, Rose also sounded out of breath as if she was running to get her stuff together.

Jade was slightly confused, "You sure you don't want me to call somebody else?" She really now felt like she should of just left Rose alone to do what she was doing earlier, "I mean I can call other people if you want me to."

Rose was speaking in a calmer tone, "It's fine Jade, I am alright covering your shift, go ahead and take a break." And in a whisper, Jade could've sworn she heard Rose say _beats mom and bros 'get together' times_.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, bye!" Rose hung up the phone, leaving Jade dumbfounded, Jade slowly started to take off her apron, and began to open her locker in confusing, but as soon as her locker was open butterflies began to fill her chest once again remembering her date with Dave, and she knew, it was going to be a good day.


End file.
